


Just a Trashy Romance Novel

by unadulteratedhacylover



Category: Lost in Space (TV 2018)
Genre: Don is a flirt, F/M, Judy likes trashy romance novels, Kissing, Reading, Secret Crush, Smut, Tablet, The Chariot, romance novels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:28:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23255482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unadulteratedhacylover/pseuds/unadulteratedhacylover
Summary: “At first, I thought it had to be Penny’s. She seems like the trashy romance novel type. But then she said something about Dostoevsky, and I started to rethink that. Then I thought maybe Smith had stashed them there. But you, Judy Robinson, were the last person I suspected. I should have known. It’s always the quiet ones.”
Relationships: Judy Robinson/Don West
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	Just a Trashy Romance Novel

**Author's Note:**

> In Season 1, Episode 1 when Judy is stuck in the ice and Penny is going to read to her while they are waiting for John and Will to get back, Judy asks Penny if she has anything trashy in the books she has loaded on her device. The line got me thinking of what Judy would have loaded on her tablet and voila! this little smutty ficlet was born. Hope you enjoy!

Judy quietly closed the book before her and placed it in her lap. She tilted her head, listening for a sign that any of the other Robinsons or Don were up and about. When she heard nothing but the soft hum of the ship, she got up, placing her book on the cushioned seat beneath her. Wrapping a blanket around her shoulders, she grabbed the lamp off the table. Her slippers made no noise as she made her way down the hallway to the ladder leading to the cargo hold.

It had become an almost nightly ritual for her. Once all the other Robinsons were in bed, Judy made her way to the cargo hold and the Chariot. She had emptied out one of the lock boxes and stashed blankets, a pillow and her favorite guilty pleasure: a secret tablet loaded with over fifty trashy romance novels.

She couldn’t help it. It was silly. She would, by no means, classify herself as a hopeless romantic. But she couldn’t help but wonder what it would be like to be kissed _that way_. Passionately, madly, in a way that would make her whole body feel like it would burst into flame. She had, of course, been kissed before. But never, ever like that. And oh, did she want to be kissed like that. And more than kissed like that. So much more. She felt the heat rising in her cheeks just thinking about it.

The problem was they were stuck on this planet surrounded by nothing but water with no way to get off it and there were no viable men lining up to fulfill that fantasy. There were no viable men at all…well, unless you counted Don West. 

_Nope. No. Don’t do it. Don’t think of him that way._

But she had and she did. Multiple times. Every time he winked at her and gave her that smile. Every time he brushed by her and a hand grazed her lower back or hand or arm. Every time she curled up with one of her novels and imagined herself in the role of the heroine.

_You’re a fool, Judy. You’re stuck on a planet with your parents and Smith. Not exactly prime opportunity to be enticing a man like West._

She shook her head, clearing thoughts of Don from her mind. Blanket, tablet and lamp in hand, she climbed into the backseat of the Chariot leaving the doors open. Feet tucked under her, she burrowed down into the bench seat, head propped against the back wall. As she waited for the tablet to power up, she let her eyes drift shut and her mind wandered to earlier that day when she tripped out on the beach as they were adjusting the solar panels. Don reached out and grabbed her around the waist before she could go crashing into the sand.

_“You alright there, princess?”_

Even with the layers of protective gear encasing them, she still felt his hands around her waist searing her as if he was touching bare skin. She hadn’t trusted herself to speak, so she nodded brusquely and walked away under the guise of checking one of the solar panels further down. She could feel Don’s eyes on her, and when she bent down to check the panel, she saw him out of the corner of her eye watching her. After a few moments, he shook his head and then returned to his task.

_There you go making a fool out of yourself again. Now he thinks you’re weird. Great job, Judy._

“I should have known it was you.”

Judy’s eyes shot open at the sound of the deep masculine voice. Don stood in the doorway of the Chariot, his shoulder propped against the front seat. When she said nothing, he spoke again.

“I found your stash,” he said, gesturing to the tablet in her hand. “At first, I thought it had to be Penny’s. She seems like the trashy romance novel type. But then she said something about Dostoevsky, and I started to rethink that. Then I thought maybe Smith had stashed them there. But you, Judy Robinson, were the last person I suspected. I should have known. It’s always the quiet ones.” And then he winked at her. The man _winked_ at her. She didn’t know if she should be offended or not.

“And how did you find my ‘stash’?” she asked.

“Oh, I had one last store of whiskey hidden away down here. Couldn’t remember which box I hid it in though. So, when I was going through them, I opened that box up and found all your stuff. And I must say, some of those stories…that’s some kinky shit.”

He had a shit eating grin on his face as he said it. Judy just knew her face was beet red. He had read them? _Why?_ She scrubbed a hand down her face. Oh great. Don was going to think she was some sort of freak. Just what she needed. She started to gather her things. If she could just make it back to her room, she could hide out there and forget this was even happening. But before she could even make a move, Don was climbing into the backseat with her and settling himself onto the bench seat beside her.

“What are you doing?” She asked.

“What does it look like I’m doing? I’m sitting down.” He stretched out his long legs in the space between the front seats and crossed his arms across his chest. He leaned his head back against the wall and turned to look at her. “Go on. You can start.”

“Start? You expect me to read? With you right here?” Judy shook her head and started to get up. “No thanks. I’ll pass. I’m going to bed. Goodnight, Don.”

“Don’t tell me you’re scared?”

The words stopped Judy in her tracks, just as she suspected he intended them to do. It was a challenge and if there was one thing Judy Robinson was known for, it was for never backing down from a challenge. And the infuriating man knew it.

_“Scared?”_ Judy turned toward him and glared. “And what would I be scared of?”

“Oh, I don’t know.” He put his hands behind his head as if he had not a care in the world. “That you might read some of those scenes, find yourself getting all hot and bothered and not be able to resist me.”

Judy laughed. “Please, I am in no way even remotely attracted to you so there is _no chance_ of that happening.” _Liar. You are such a liar,_ a little voice inside her said.

“Whatever you say, sweetheart.” He was grinning again.

“What does that mean?” She was glaring at him now.

“It means,” he said as he sat up and leaned close, his lips almost brushing her ear. “That I’ve seen the way you look at me, Judy Robinson, and you’re just as curious about me as I am I about you.” And then he snatched the tablet out of her hand and returned to his previous position. “Shall we?” he said, as he began swiping through the pages on the screen.

Judy felt her heart slamming against her ribcage. Was he saying what she thought he was saying? She didn’t know what to do. Should she say something? But any words she would have spoken were chased away when Don started reading.

_’Is this what you want?’ he asked._

_‘Yes,’ Eleanor breathed as Daniel unlaced the last string of her corset. He ripped the garment from her body and the cool air hit her bare skin, making her nipples pucker._

_‘You are so beautiful.’ He palmed both her breasts, rolling her nipples between thumb and forefinger._

_Eleanor couldn’t stop the moan that escaped her. He ducked his head, his lips and tongue teasing a nipple. When hit bit down, she cried out, the pleasure overwhelming. She felt the wetness between her legs, dripping down her thighs and imagined what it would be like to have him there. Licking her, teasing her, bringing her to climax as she screamed out his name._

Don slowly laid the tablet down on the other side of him. When he turned to face her, his eyes were at half-mast and she could see the erection straining at the front of this pants.

“Judy…”

He reached out for her and before she knew it, she was leaning into him, their lips crashing together in a kiss so scorching, she didn’t try to resist the moan she let out when his tongue slipped past her lips. She found herself clutching at his shoulders, trying to bring him as close to her as possible. Don’s arms slid around her waist and she took advantage of the moment, climbing into his lap, her legs straddling his waist. She knew she was acting like a woman possessed but she couldn’t, didn’t want to, stop herself. He was hard beneath her, every inch of his cock lined up against her core. She ground herself against him as she began to feather kisses across his jawline and down his neck.

“Jesus, Judy.”

Those two words made her freeze and she pulled back to see Don staring at her with a curious look in his eyes. _What am I doing?_ she thought. One minute she was in his lap, the next she was backing away from him like a frightened animal. As she stood fully upright, her head connected with the roof of the Chariot with a resounding crack that had her clutching her throbbing head and seeing stars.

“Woah there, princess. You okay?”

Don guided her down onto the seat beside him. His hands were framing her face, trying to get her to focus on him, but that was the last thing she wanted to do.

“I need to go.” She attempted to get up, but he held her in place. “Please, Don. I’ve already made a fool out of myself. Let me go ride out my embarrassment in peace.” She just wanted to hide out in her room and forget this night had even happened.

“Hey, what are you talking about?”

He turned her fully to face him. His eyes roamed over her face, searching for an explanation, for something, then realization hit him.

“Judy…did you think…no, you couldn’t have…” He shook his head. “Did you think I didn’t want you?”

“I thought you might have changed your mind. That you wanted me to stop.”

“Judy…” Don reached out, grabbed her hand and placed it on his crotch. His cock was rock hard beneath her hand. “I think it’s pretty clear that that’s the complete opposite of what I want.”

She felt a surge of heat in her core. Any hesitation, any nervousness melted away at his words. And she knew exactly what to do.

Judy leaned across his lap and grabbed the tablet off the seat beside him. She felt, more than heard, his intake of breath as her body brushed against his and she couldn’t help the smirk that slid across her lips. When she sat up fully, she handed Don the tablet and curled up into his side.

“Go on. You haven’t gotten to the good part yet,” she said.

Don looked at her and they both started laughing. This was going to be an interesting night.


End file.
